


Dreamhouse Detour

by nijijin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijijin/pseuds/nijijin
Summary: Barbie's Dreamhouse...good times. (10/28/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Dedicated to Moppig, Reedfem and Barbie. I'm a bit older than you I think. I had one of the first dreamhouses made out of cardboard...very Laura and Rob Petri (Dick Van Dyke show).  


* * *

"Put the couch over there...it's more Feng Shui."

Malcolm looked over at Trip as both men mouthed "Feng Shui" in confusion. Jon did as the Helmsman ordered. Hoshi giggled at Travis behind her hand. She had been collecting for years. Some times it was very popular, other times public interest faded some. But it never crossed her mind that there would be a Barbie fan club on board Enterprise. It surprised her even more at _who_ made up that said club.

### Earlier That Evening

Jon, Trip, Malcolm and Travis had swung by to pick her up on the way to the movies. The cheery pink mansionette just happened to be out because of her niece's excited vid about going to a Barbie convention. Furniture was still sprawled all over her desk as the "boys" stepped in to wait while she quickly brushed her hair. Trip was the first to comment.

"Now Hoshi is this any way to treat your toys?" the Southerner teased as the others chuckled.

Always the perfectionist, Malcolm moved closer and began to right the knocked over furnishings.

Travis chimed in, "Some of the girls on Horizon shared one of these. The boys always had their GI Joes mount an assault on the compound."

"It's not a 'compound' it's a Dreamhouse."

Everyone stared silently at Jon distrubed that he knew what it was actually called. He shrugged at them but resolutely refused to explain.

Malcolm smiled gleefully at Travis, "Ohhh...that must have been fun."

Jon and Trip rolled their eyes at their 'Lil Commando'.

"It was...after capturing the target, we'd always march Barbie, Ken and Midge out to the back of the Dreamhouse to be shot."

"Travis! That's awful!" Hoshi tried to chide but couldn't help smirking.

Travis continued, "Yeah, we'd make Ken bend his jointed knees and beg for his little plastic life."

By now, Malcolm had turned away from the furniture laughing hysterically. Jon and Trip were huddled together shoulders bouncing with mirth. Hoshi tried discreetly to reach for Ken lying helplessly on the desk.

"Malcolm, you can't just line the furniture like phase pistols in a locker."

Malcolm turned to Travis for enlightenment, "Oh? What do you suggest?"

And with that the house, dolls and furniture were moved to the floor, surrounded by really, really big kids. They never did make it to the movies, but Barbie's Dreamhouse never looked lovelier.


End file.
